Now We've Got Bad Blood
by skippingcrazychick
Summary: With inspiration for Taylor Swift's Bad Blood music video, AJ Lee and Paige are taking over the Divas Division, until Paige turns on AJ. Getting help from some unlikely people, AJ is trained to go to battle against Paige to see who will be the number one contender for the Divas Championship.


_Did you have to do this? I was thinking that you could be trusted.  
_ _Did you have to ruin what was shiny? Now it's all rusted.  
_ _Did you have to hit me where I'm weak? Baby, I couldn't breathe.  
_ _And rub it in so deep, salt in the wound like you're laughing right at me._

The tag team of AJ Lee and Paige seemed to be one of the best things for the divas division; at least that was what AJ believed. While she had always believed that she could be just a one-girl revolution, it was nice to have another girl on her side. Someone she could finally trust.

It was nice to let her guard down around someone for the first time in awhile, which made things so much worse when it happened.

"AJ! I heard you have a match against Nikki tonight for the title." A strong British accent rang through hallway, causing AJ to spin around. Coming face to face with her only friend, AJ offered the girl a soft smile as she glanced down the hall to see the Bella Twins already standing on the gorilla, waiting for their music to hit.

"I do. Not sure how that happened but I'm not going to complain." A chuckle escaped AJ's lips as she brushed her hair out of her face and looked back at Paige. "Brie is going out with Nikki, are you coming out with me?"

"Of course, if that's what you want!" The Bella Twins music hit and the girls disappeared behind the curtain, signaling it was AJ's turn to walk over to the gorilla. As she turned away from the British diva and started to mentally prepare herself for her match, she missed the smirk that appeared on Paige's lips.

Let's Light it up rang through the arena and AJ skipped out of the curtain, Paige following closely behind. Her heart began to skip faster as she looked down at Nikki already pacing the ring, knowing that she could make history tonight if she won. Correction, when she won.

It didn't take long for AJ to skip towards the ring, or for the match to start. Time was flying by as AJ she countered Nikki's every move, dominating most of the match. And then she did what she needed to do, running towards Nikki and jumping, swung her body around the taller brunettes, grabbing her left arm and pulling back while locking her right leg around Nikki's neck, bringing her straight to the ground.

The odds of someone getting out of the black widow once AJ had gotten them to the matt was impossible. Once she saw both of Nikki's knees on the ground, she knew it. She was about to make history. And then she felt someone's hands in her hair, yanking her away from Nikki before she could tap out.

For a moment she had believed it had been Brie, until she rolled off of Nikki's match and onto the mat, seeing Brie still standing outside of the ring. The look of shock on her face was enough to make AJ's heart pound as she rolled over onto her back and looked up.

"Paige?"

The British diva didn't respond. Giving AJ one last smirk, she mimicked the brunette as she skipped around both AJ and Nikki before jumping out of the ring and walking up the ramp. Getting enough energy, the two girls finally sat up and looked at each other confused before looking back up at Paige.

"This is my house!" She yelled before Stars in the Night began playing throughout the arena.

 _Did you think we'd be fine? Still got scars on my back from your knife.  
_ _So don't think it's in the past, these kinda wounds they last and they last.  
_ _Now did you think it all through? All these things will catch up to you.  
_ _And time can heal but this won't, so if you're coming my way, just don't._

It had been a week since AJ had lost her championship match. What could have been her last time to win the divas title and her last time to make history, taken away from her? Why? She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact as to why her friend would do that to her.

Taking a deep breath, AJ walked through the hallways with her head down. She officially had no one again and didn't know what she was going to do anymore. No championship, no friends. There seemed to be nothing left for her.

"Hey AJ!" The same voice that had once brought a smile to the brunette's face, now made angry run through the tiny diva's body. She ignored the girl as she walked faster, just wanting to get to the divas locker room. "You can't possibly be mad at me!"

Stopping in her tracks, AJ spun around and looked up at Paige. She did everything in her power to keep herself from reaching up and smacking the girl across her face. "And why shouldn't I be mad Paige? You cost me my title!"

"You didn't deserve to win the title again. You've already had it three times."

"And what, you think you deserve it? You've had it twice in a year. I worked my ass off to get that title."

"Yeah yeah, I've heard the pity party. We're friends, let's just be friends again, okay?" Paige hadn't even finished speaking before AJ turned around and stomped away, trying to think of a plan on how she could get Paige back.

What she didn't notice was a couple other divas down the hallway listening, shaking their heads at how Paige was acting. And what AJ didn't realize was that maybe she wasn't as alone as she believed.

 _Band-Aids don't fix bullet holes,  
_ _You say sorry just for show.  
_ _If you live like that, you live with ghosts._

In the locker room, AJ changed into her jean shorts and pulled on her new ripped shirt before sitting down on the bench to pull her converse on. She had been so focused on getting dressed that she hadn't heard the locker room door open.

"That was one hell of a match last week Lee," the voice broke AJ out of her thoughts and she snapped her head up, looking up at the current divas champion and couldn't help but sigh.

"Nicole, I am not in the mood right now. I need to get ready for my match." Lacing up her converse, she figured that would be the end of the conversation. She realized she was wrong when Nikki walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"I just wanted to tell you that you aren't alone in this locker room, okay? There are other girls here who have your back, even if you don't think so." AJ kept her eyes on her shoes, not sure what to think as she watch Nikki stand up and walk out of the locker room. But she didn't have time to stress about it; her match against Brie was in five minutes.

Standing up and looking into the mirror, she frowned. She was missing the divas title and she knew she should have had it currently. She should be walking out as the new divas champion. Yet that had been taken from her.

The match ended with AJ tapping out to Brie after being put into the single leg Boston crab. As Brie let go, AJ pulled herself closer to her corner and watched as Nikki jumped into the ring to raise her sister's hand. The three waited for Brie Mode to ring through the arena but were surprised when instead; it was Stars in the Night.

Paige walked out with a microphone in her hand, and AJ glared at the British Diva. She was so busy with her eyes glued on her that she hadn't noticed Brie and Nikki walk over to her, one twin on each side, before grabbing her arms and helping pull her to her feet.

"You three stand there in that ring, ignoring the person who should be there. Me. I should be the number one contender, not AJ. I should be the divas champ again, not Nikki. And Brie, well do you even have a reason to be here anymore?"

Paige paused as the crowd began to boo her. AJ tightened her fist but stopped when she felt Nikki's hand on her shoulder, calming her down slightly.

"I will get my title back and you three won't be making history anymore, you'll be history."

 _Cause baby now we got bad blood,  
_ _You know it use to be mad love.  
_ _So take a look what you've done  
_ _Cause baby now we got bad blood._

"Who the hell does she think she is! I took that little brat under my wing while she was still in NXT and this is what I get in return?!" After the match, AJ had walked back to the divas locker room with The Bella Twins, something she never thought would happen again. But as they say, the enemy of my enemy is my friend.

"What are we going to do about her?" Brie spoke up which caused AJ to stop pacing around the locker room. The use of we had shocked the brunette. She hadn't realized that the two girls were going to actually fight along side her.

"Do what we do best, fight her." Nikki replied as if it was a no brainer but AJ shook her head.

"That's what she's expecting. She wants a match; she wants to be back in the picture. Why should we give her what she wants?" As she spoke, she sat down on the ground and crossed her legs. Nikki and Brie looked at each other before looking down at the brunette.

"Because it's what I want to. I want to prove to her that I'm the deserving number one contender and that she is just over her head."

It grew silent in the locker room as the twins looked back at AJ, both smiling.

"Then we are going to have to train some more then."

AJ stood backstage on the gorilla, waiting for her music to hit. Smackdown was being taped and the brunette was about to interrupt Paige's match in order to give her the news. As soon as her song hit, she took a microphone and skipped her way out of the curtain.

The match was still going on when AJ stopped at the top of the ramp, watching as if it was déjà vu to the day before. Paige had been dominating the match until AJ's music hit, which distracted her long enough for Brie to take control. And the 3 count started, giving Brie another win.

"Well Paige, you're going to have to do better than that next Monday, because I challenge you to a match for the number one contenders spot. Beat me, and it's all yours."

She didn't wait to see the look on the girls face. She glanced around the arena as her music started up again and she skipped in a circle before heading backstage knowing she needed to train now more than ever.

It had been announced that AJ and Paige would have another match the following week, for the number one contenders spot. And for the week leading up to the match, AJ had spent most of her time in the ring with the other divas.

Nikki had decided it would be smart to teach AJ some of their signature moves, things they knew would throw Paige off enough in the match so that AJ could get ahead and win.

Naomi had been the first one to offer her help. Having known AJ the longest out of all the divas, she had hated to see the girl get screwed out of her rightful win. "And if I'm going to challenge anyone for that title, I'd want it to be you." She had said when she met the girls in the ring. They finished the night with teaching AJ Naomi's split legged leg drop.

Natalya had been the next diva to offer her help. Having managed AJ when she first got to the main roster, she still felt protective over the tiny wrestler. And she didn't like seeing her being taken advantage of. "You deserve much more than that." She had told AJ before offering to teach her the headspring kip-up.

Brie wanted to be next, knowing that as being high-flying wrestlers, she could really help with the move set. They had settled on the single leg Boston crab, as she had just used it on AJ the day before and something she had always wanted to learn.

And then finally Nikki, who stayed with AJ the latest at the gym to make sure she was getting her moves down. It had taken awhile for the two to figure out a move AJ could really use, as their wrestling styles were a lot different, but they finally settled on the snapmare.

Monday had seemed to come fast and AJ stood in the locker room getting ready, listening to the gossip of Brie, Nikki, Naomi and Natalya. The four girls had been with AJ since she had arrived at the arena and were planning on staying with her until the match started, but AJ couldn't figure out why. And finally the curiosity got the best of her.

"Why are you guys helping me anyway? I've been horrible to you over the past couple of years."

"We haven't exactly been the nicest to you AJ." Brie started off, but was quickly cut off by Nikki.

"We have difference of opinions but you work your ass off. You have done so much to try to make things better for all of us. You deserve better than a friend who would betray you like that."

Nodding her head, AJ looked at the time before standing up. Naomi and Natalya wished the brunette luck before walking out of the locker room and AJ looked back at Nikki.

"We were friends at one point. And I think we could be friends again. Just go kick that British bitches ass." AJ couldn't help but laugh as she looked between the two girls and quickly stepped forward, wrapping an arm around both of them and whispering thank you. Pulling back, she walked out of the down and down the hallway.

It felt like she was walking to battle but she had actual friends on her side this time and nothing was going to stop her from coming back with a win.

 _Now we got problems  
_ _And I don't think we can solve them  
_ _You made a really deep cut  
_ _And baby now we got bad blood._


End file.
